


The Lodger

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the movie the Lodger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight the most feared cop in Chicago except when it comes to his girlfriend and her kids.  He’d do anything for them and he will protect them just like he protects his city.  When a string of strange murders begin popping up he has to wonder if a new serial killer dares to make his beloved city their home.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hank ordered pizzas for dinner. They ate in the Great room watching TV. Laura curled up next to him and the boys were busy telling Hank how much they hated shopping.

“So Mom I guess you’ll consider shopping online?”

Grinning, “I think I’ll only go shopping if Hank is with me,” as she kisses Hank on the cheek.

Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later the boys were sent to bed and she and Hank went to their room. As the two got ready for bed, Laura sat patiently waiting for Hank to finish in the bathroom.

“You okay?” he asked.

Turning as she watched him get on the other side of the bed, “Yeah, but I’m late.”

Hank looked at her oddly and confused.

Crawling over to him, “I think I’m pregnant.”

~~  
Hank had not slept much that night. It wasn’t that the idea of Laura carrying his child revolted him, it was the idea of raising a child again. He was scared, he hadn’t really thought about the idea, yeah Laura had mentioned things but he’d just smiled and laughed. In all reality he had thought she was on the pill or maybe she had her tubes tied, or something. As he sat there trying to wrap the idea of a baby around in his mind, Laura had moved next to him.

“I don’t want you to think I’m trying to trap you,” she began. “I mean I come from a large family, we’re Catholic, so birth control has never been encouraged. I mean when Mark and I met yes I was on the pill, but I was in my 20s and well we wanted to plan when we had kids and then when we started we just figured we’d have a big family. I mean we had Grant and Flynn and well I didn’t even realize I was pregnant with the twins until after Mark’s accident. Then I just figured I would never meet someone, fall in love, so”

“How long?”

Laura bit her lip, “Maybe a few weeks. I noticed my boobs got sore a few weeks ago and it was so familiar and oh my God I never thought at my age, I’m over 40 and”

“We should make sure.”

Laura nodded, “I’ll get a test in the morning. I probably should have already taken one, but after today and I just was scared and it had been on my mind but I just”

“We’ll figure out what to do”

Laura turned and looked at Hank, “I’m sorry Hank.”

Pulling her close, “We'll figure it out.”

~~  
Hank walked into the 21st tired and not in the best of moods. Laura had gone out early in the morning and took the test. It came back negative and though he felt some relief he felt disappointment. He was tired and frustrated. 

In his office he began working up his statement and reports. He needed a few quiet days without any big cases but in a city like Chicago that was not likely to happen. As soon as he finished he rubbed his eyes and walked back into the main office. Looking around it seemed like everybody was just as tired as he was.

“I’m calling it a day. The rest of you should all get some rest,” as he grabbed his coat and began to leave. As he got to the lobby Trudy called his name. “Yeah,” as he walked to her desk. 

“How is Laura doing?

“She’s okay. I think she needs a couple of quiet weeks.”

“Yeah, well if you need anything.”

Patting the desk, “Thanks.”

~~  
Christopher Hermann was not thrilled when his wife had told him that her nephew was coming to stay and that he would be staying in the garage apartment. Stella had moved out and was with Severide so the place was empty and collecting dust. He had barely gotten started when Cindy appeared with a young man. 

“Christopher, I thought this would have been done already,” she said to him.

“I just got started,” Christopher complained.

Cindy rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you go bring up Ioan’s luggage.”

~~  
A few weeks later Hank was showering when Laura ran into the bathroom to get sick. As he got out of the shower to check on her he became concerned looking at the woman he loved suffer.

“Are you okay?” he asked helping her to stand.

“I feel horrible,” as she wiped at her face. “I hate to do this, but can you make sure the kids get to school?”

“Yeah, go back to bed. I’ll get the thermometer in a bit and check your temperature.”

Laura nodded and slowly went back to bed. 

~~  
Hank stood in the kitchen looking around. Laura made everything look easy. Coffee was already made, bowls were set out along with boxes of cereal. The four boys sat at the island bar watching him. “Your mom isn’t feeling well, so”

“Are you going to marry our mom?” Rick asked.

“Can you and mommy make us a baby sister,” Steve said.

Grant jumped in and said, “I think they already have.”

“You should buy mom a ring and then we can be your kids,” Flynn told him.

“Look your mom is just not feeling”

Grant looked at him hard, “Yeah I’ve heard that before and then she gets fat and a baby or two comes out.”

Hank stared at the boy. Did they know something he didn’t? He needed/wanted to make this family his. He wanted to say that Laura was his wife, that he wasn’t just living with her and her boys, that they were all one family. If a baby became part of it, he would be okay. 

“I’m going to take your Mom some juice and toast. When I get back we will be leaving for school.”

Hank walked back to the bedroom to find Laura sitting on the side of the bed. She seemed exhausted. 

“I brought you some toast and”

“I’m pregnant.”

Placing the drink and toast on the nightstand. “But”

Laura pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it to him. “I’ll call the OB today.”

Pulling Laura to him, “I’m happy. Laura I love you,” as he hugs and kisses her. “I’ll” he stops as he pulls his phone. “Hold on,” as he answers. “Voight. Yeah, text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He turns the phone off, “We've got a body. Call me as soon as you learn anything.”

~~  
Dropping off the kids was not something he was used to. They talked non-stop and it was as if they were trying to get a reaction out of him. If he could deal with 4 kids and not lose his mind he could deal with a newborn. 

Arriving at the crime scene, “What do we have?” as he walked up to his detectives.

“Sir we have a white female 20-30 year old,” Vanessa began. “This is the 2nd body found in the last few days strangled with blonde hair. 

Hank kneeled down and looked at the body. “Is it just a coincidence that they are both blonde?”

“Sarge, there were a few murders similar to this in DC,” Kevin told him.

“And we have no ID?”

“No sir,” Rojas continued, “whoever she is, she’s never been fingerprinted.”

~~  
As he watched his team create the board he kept looking at his phone. Why hadn’t Laura texted? Was everything okay? 

“Sarge, is everything okay,” Kim asked.

Hank had noticed she seemed different he just couldn’t figure out what it was. “Yeah, just got some things on my mind.”

Turning to the board, the two victims had nothing in common. In fact they might not have put the two together had they not both had blonde hair.

Going to his office he felt like they barely had anything to work with. He was tapping his pen when his phone buzzed.

Dr confirmed. I’m 5 weeks along 35 more to go. 

Hank typed out - are you okay?

Yes, I just am tired. Dr gave me something for the nausea.

Good. I’ll try to get home as soon as I can.

~~  
Over the next few weeks there were no more leads and other cases came about that were mere pertinent. When four more bodies were found around the city the Commander stopped by to talk to Hank. 

“The mayor is concerned we have another serial killer,” as Crawford looked around Hank’s office. He stopped when he saw the picture on his desk. “I didn’t know you were involved. She’s beautiful.”

Hank seemed uncomfortable, it was common knowledge among his team about him and Laura but not really outside the walls of District 21. “That’s Laura,” he responded.

“She looks like she’s crazy about you, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” as he took the picture and put it back on his desk.

“So I guess as my wife would say, wedding bells will soon be ringing?”

Hank tried to keep his face neutral, “You never know.”

“Look you’re doing a great job, if you need some time off I think our city can let you enjoy some time off.”

“Thank you sir, but let’s focus on catching this new killer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank got home only to come home to absolute chaos. The twins were running around half naked through the house covered in syrup. Cereal bowls were all over the table partially filled. A bag of bread was laying open, sandwich meat was being eaten by a dog the trash can tipped over and trash spread throughout the kitchen. “Laura?” Hank called. When he got no response he called the twins to stop moving. “What is going on here?”

Rick looked up at Hank and fear crossed his face, “Uh Mom got sick,”

“Is she upstairs?”  
“No, Grant called an ambulance.”

“Why didn’t anyone call me?” as he began to carefully walk around as if he was in the middle of a crime scene?

Steve walked in and grabbed the dog, “We don’t have your phone number and Mom’s phone is locked.”

Hank was beside himself, “Where is Flynn?”

“He went to a friend’s house after school. Grant told us to make ourselves a snack and to not leave the house,” Steve continued.

“Where did the dog come from?”

Both boys looked at each and decided to turn the pathetic charm on. “We never got to have a dog, and Mom always said that if it wasn’t just her taking care of us we could have a dog,” Steve told him.

“He followed us home. We gave him a bath and everything. He didn’t have a collar.”

Hank looked at the dog, it was definitely a mutt by his standards. Not the type of dog that would be common in this neighborhood. “I want you both to go to your room and get dressed. I’m going to call the hospital.” As he watched the boys run off with the dog chasing them he shook his head. Picking up the cereal bowls he placed them in the sink. He was able to quickly put the refrigerated items back and the bread where it belonged. Pulling out his cell phone he called Chicago Med. “Hi this is Sargent Hank Voight out of the 21st, I understand my girlfriend may have come to your hospital this afternoon.” He felt awkward using the word girlfriend, they weren’t teenagers, okay they acted like teenagers, but girlfriend. He’d rather say fiancé or wife. Wife sounded really good. As he listened to the receptionist she confirmed that Laura had come in but could not give any information about her condition. “BOYS!” he yelled. When the twins arrived dressed in normal clothing he told them, “Get your shoes on we’re going to the hospital.”

The idea of dragging them to Chicago Med was not the most pleasant idea but then if their Mom was sick they should be able to see her. 

In the vehicle he had the boys buckle up and started driving to the hospital. It had been years since he had one on one conversations with 7 year olds. 

“Do you like us?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” Hank answered.

“Do you want to marry our Mom and be our Dad?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Will you take us trick or treating?”

“No, we need to get costumes first.”

“Can we stop at the Halloween store to buy costumes?”

“If you marry our Mom will we change our names?”

“Yeah you could adopt us.”

“There’s a kid at school who is adopted.”

“Have you talked to mom about making a baby?”

“I want a sister.”

“Mom has like lots of siblings. She has two older brothers and then three younger ones and three younger sisters.”

“If a kid is picking on me can I hit them?”

“No, Mom said no fights.”

“Hank have you ever been in a fight?”

“Do you shoot people?”

“I wonder if Mom is going to be mad we fed the dog the last of her lasagna?”

“Can you take us camping?”

“Yeah Mom won’t go camping with us. She says that she’s too old to be sleeping on the ground.”

“I think it would be fun.”

“I like that Mom spends more time at home then at work.”

“She smiles a lot more too.”

Once he got to the hospital Hank realized he had quit listening to the constant chatter. As he parked and got the kids out they each grabbed one of his hands and he walked into the hospital. It didn’t take long to find Will Halstead and be led to Laura’s room.

“Oh Hank, I’m sorry I didn’t call,” Laura said from the bed. She turned to the nurse, “Monique this is my significant other, Hank Voight.”

The tiny blonde smiled and continued to adjust the IV bag. 

Hank moved to Laura’s side and finally he saw Grant sitting in a chair, “Laura, are you okay?”

“Um,” as she looked at him, “can you take the boys to get a snack?” she asked the nurse.

“Yeah, no problem,” as she moved to the door and the boys all followed her.

Hank moved to the side of the bed, “What is it?”

“I’ve had a miscarriage. It’s okay I mean I was only 8 or 9 weeks.”

Sitting on the side of the bed, “Oh Laura,” as he pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry.”

Looking up at him, “I will need to take it easy for a while but,”

“We can try again later, maybe plan for things?”

Laura couldn’t help but smile. “I like that.”

~~  
As Laura was getting discharged Hank’s phone went off. Another murder, as Hank moved out of the room he talked to Hailey, “I’m at the hospital with Laura, no everything is okay, I won’t be back in till tomorrow. Take point on this and keep me up to date.”

Laura watched Hank carefully as she waited for the discharge papers. Monique had brought the boys back and was back removing the tubes and wires from Laura. “Is everything okay?”

Hank looked at Laura and then Monique, “Another murder,” as he turned to the nurse, “Monique make sure someone walks you to your car okay?”

The nurse turned to Voight, “Oh I take the L”

Hank frowned, “I’ll send a patrol unit to drive you home.”

Monique looked stunned, “Oh I”

Hank shook his head and stepped out of the room and went and talked to Maggie. 

Laura took Monique’s hand, “Please?”

~~  
Once they returned home, Laura went to lay down. Hank went about ordering the boys into cleaning up the house. The dog had been locked in a bathroom and once released went to the Master bedroom and got in bed with Laura. Hank wanted to object but when he looked in at them Laura was peacefully asleep with the dog curled up next to her. 

“Boys, your mom is going to need some time to get better,” he began. 

Grant looked at him and frowned, “Are you going to marry our mom or not?”

Deep down Hank new this was coming, the boys had been hinting at it and asking it since he met them. It was already late October and before long the holidays would be there. He wanted to marry Laura but he hadn’t made time to get a ring let alone figure out how to ask her. “Yes, if she wants to,” he answered.

“Good, cause you are the reason she was in the hospital,” as the older boy turns to his brothers. “Let’s get the kitchen cleaned up and then we can go play video games.”

Hank watched the boys go and begin working together, it was obvious that they had done this type of thing before. Helping wipe up and get the house back into order didn’t take as long as he thought. The twins were the only ones who kept getting distracted. With everything done Hank called the boys into the Great room before they went off to play. “Look, I realize that maybe I’m not the first choice you guys have for a step dad, and I’m going to tell you I’m going to make mistakes. I just want what is best for your mom and you guys.”

The boys all looked at him and Grant finally said, “We don’t want Mom to get hurt.”

“I will do everything in my power never to hurt her, but I need to ask you guys a question. Are you guys okay with me asking your mom to marry me?”

“Yes,!” the twins squealed as they ran to Hank and hugged him. “Then we can call you Dad.”

The older boy shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah,” he finally said.

“Okay, well why don’t you go on upstairs and play. I’m going to check on your mom.”

~~  
Hank went to the office before going to the bedroom. He needed to make a call and get things rolling. It would be better to get things settled now. Calling a couple of members from his “social club” he was able to make his plans. Before he was done his phone rang with a call from Ruzek. “What do you have?” he asked? 

“Boss we got an ID on the latest victim. You won’t believe who she is connected to.”

“Okay, don’t keep me in suspense.”

“Remember Greg Gerwitz? It was his fiancé”

“Damn, bring him in and find out what he knows.”

~~  
Walking into the bedroom he shared with Laura he kicked off his shoes as he slid into the bed next to her. Wrapping his arm around her she moved and turned to him, The dog moaned and stretched further. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he told her, yeah he was disappointed but at the same time he was a bit relieved. Thinking about being a dad again was more then scary. 

~~  
Hank got up the next morning, made breakfast for the kids. As he sat down with them drinking a cup of coffee Laura came in. She had showered and was dressed. Coming in she kissed Hank on the cheek and greeted her boys. The dog followed Laura around like she was the love of his life. 

“Do I want to know why a dog is in the house?”

The twins looked at each other and went back to eating cereal. 

“Hey, how are you feeling,” as Hank changes the subject.

“A little tired, but I’ll be fine. Boys did you get your homework done?”

“We didn’t have any,” Grant told her.

Laura didn’t seem to believe them. “So how is the case going?” she asked Hank

“Not sure, I’m going to head into the office after I drop the kids off.”

~~  
When Hank got into the 21st he was immediately greeted by Platt. Going to her desk he waited for her questions.

“I heard you were at Med yesterday.”

“Yeah, Laura,” he didn’t finish.

“She okay?”

“Between us, she had a miscarriage.”

Platt looked like her eyes were about to pop out, “What? You and Laura were, oh wow.”

“It wasn’t planned, but whatever,” as he starts to move away.

“Hank,” Trudy grabs his hand, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t meant to be.”

~~  
“So what do we have,” as Hank walks into the squad room.

“Sarge, the latest victim, Marie Ault was a student at the University of Illinois. She got attacked in the parking lot,” Hailey told him.

“Boss, Greg is a mess, he says he wanted to drive and pick her up but that Marie said she’d be fine,” as Jay sits down.

“Well, let’s get the surveillance video see what we can find.”

After several hours his team continued to work their leads. Video only showed a man in a heavy coat and hat. 

~~  
Laura sat at the coffee shop and smiled as people came and went. When a familiar face appeared, Laura stood and greeted the woman. “I’m so glad you called Cindy.”

“Oh I have been meaning to call since seeing you at the ball game. This is my nephew Ioan. He’s taking classes here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Laura told him as she shook his hand.

“So,” Cindy began as she sat down, “how have you been.”

Laura smiled, she looked at the young man who seemed to realize his presence was not wanted. He stood and excused himself.

“I’m sorry, I just really wanted to talk to another woman,” Laura said.

“Oh, Ioan is fine. He’s been going out all the time to learn the city.”

Looking down, Laura began, “I had a miscarriage yesterday.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Cindy began.

“You know I don’t have much of a relationship with my family, I mean Gilda took the boys for the summer, but she’s returned to LA, and well I know they would all imply that I wasn’t married and I’m living with a man I just met, and I have nothing from him saying he will,” as tears form in her eyes. 

“Laura, we aren’t living in the 19th century. I mean yes it surprised Chris and I that of all the people you would meet it would be Hank Voight, but if you care for each other,”

“I guess I’m just feeling lost. I mean Mark and I had four beautiful boys and I never had an issue.”

“Oh Laura,” as her friend hugs her.

~~  
“I want you to contact every CI every one we can find who might know something in regard to this. We are about to announce that blonde women are being targeted.”

“Boss what about going undercover, I could” Hailey begins.

“No, I am not putting any of my detectives in danger. We need to find this bastard and put him away.”


	3. Chapter 3

By Halloween even though Hank and his team had been keeping things quiet — the Avenger as the Sun-Times was calling him was all over the news. Tuesday nights and blondes were the only relating factors to these murders. Patrols had doubled from Monday Nights thru Wednesday mornings — and no clues had been found. Hank was frustrated and though things were back to normal at home he needed an outlet for his annoyance. 

Walking into the house, “Laura,” he called only to find her pulling out fresh baked cookies from the oven.

“Yes,” she answered with the usual smile on her face. 

“I’d like to put a punching bag and some weights in the basement.”

“Are we needing to hit something?”

Hank saw the questionable look in her eye, “I would never lay a hand on you or the kids.”

“I never said you would, but had you asked earlier, you would know that on the other end of the basement away from the safe is a treadmill, a small group of weights. There is also an eye hook ready for a bag, but I’m not strong enough to hang a bag.”

“Do we already have a heavy bag?”

Laura looked at him as if he should know the answer, “I’m not answering that. Why don’t you go down and look,” as she began taking the cookies off the hot tray? “By the way, have a cookie, it will make you feel better.”

Taking the cookie he went down the steps and walked to the opposite side of the basement. There he saw the treadmill, a small rack of weights, a weights bench and a large bag in the corner. Picking it up he was able to hook it to the hook. All he needed was his exercise clothes and he’d be able to work out. Coming back upstairs he could hear the boys in the kitchen and then them running in his direction. 

“Hank, Hank,” Rick called as he grabbed the man around the waist, “tell Steve to stop hitting me.”

“Woah,” Hank said as he grabbed the boy. “What’s going on?”

Laura walked in, “The usual trying to get someone in trouble. Now go upstairs and finish reading your book.” Once the child was gone, Laura draped herself around Hank, “Now that I have you all to myself, the boys are excited about you taking them Trick or Treating.”

“Oh you are not leaving me alone with a killer clown, a zombie and whatever it is the twins are dressing as.”

“Freddy and Foxy,” Laura laughed. 

~~  
The following Tuesday Hank and his team were out patrolling when they got called to a fire scene. As they arrived they were notified about another body found. Walking to the body Hank shook his head. He watched as his team began working the case. Turning Hank saw Chief Boden and went to greet him.

“Hank” Boden responded.

“Were there any other victims?” he asked.

“No. She wasn’t even in the fire. We only found her as we were cleaning up.” 

Hank nodded and noticed Hermann walking towards them. 

“Chief, you mind if I talk to Hank here?”

“No, it was good to see you,” as Boden shakes Hank’s hand.

“What can I help you with?”

“Look, I know about Laura and you, and well I just wanted to let you know Cindy and I have known Laura and her family a long time. I was in the same grade as her older brothers. I remember the stories I heard about her Dad, he was difficult to say the least.”

Hank nodded, “Laura doesn’t talk about her family much.”

“Yeah, her parents were pissed she married Mark Thornton. He wasn’t Catholic, he was 25 years older then her, they didn’t get married in the church, it was messy. Anyway they cut her off and when Mark died, her family didn’t come. Cindy and I felt horrible.”

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“Oh, and by the way, I hate to bug you about something else, but Cindy’s nephew has been staying with us, he just acts strange. I don’t know but maybe you could check into him.”

Hank was surprised by this change of conversation, “What makes him strange?”

“Well, he leaves late on Monday and doesn’t return until Wednesday morning. I don’t know where he goes but it’s strange. Cindy says I’m paranoid but”

“Yeah, call me with his information and we’ll check into him. Thanks for the info on Laura. You might as well know, I’m going to ask Laura to marry me.”

Laughing, “With her four kids, good luck.”

~~  
Hank arrived at home to a quiet house. It was later then normal but still he would have thought the kids would be up. Going to the microwave he knew his meal was in the microwave. Sitting down at the bar he looked at the folder her brought. 

“Reading in the dark again?”

Closing the folder he turned to the brunette who had become the most important thing in his life. “I thought I’d review the case.”

“Kids are in bed, I thought maybe you and I could spend some time,” as she moves into his space.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’ll be feeling better when I get you out of those clothes,” as she pushes to stand between his legs and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Hank’s hands went to her waist as she leaned down for a kiss. He was powerless to her. He pushed his plate away as she took his hand and led him to their room. 

~~  
The next morning Hank walked into the 21st in the best mood he had been in since the miscarriage. He might be insane if he had agreed to her request to try again, the sex had always been great but Laura had a new energy he wasn’t ready for. The things they had done still made him smile. 

“Hank,” Trudy called.

“Yeah,” as he moved to the front desk.

“Here’s the information Hermann wants checked out,” as she hands him a piece of paper. Looking at Hank closely, “You look like your feeling better.”

“You could say that.”

Trudy pulled away, “I hope you are planning on making an honest woman out of her.”

Chuckling, “I’m working on it.”

~~  
Hank had Jay run the name and fill him in on what was found.

“Hank, this kid Ioan Cowan, originally from DC. He dated the first victim.”

“He also has a social profile, looks like he’s dating a nurse at med,” Kim interjected.

“Let’s bring him in, I’ll work on a search warrant,” Hank told them.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Ioan, you want to tell me where you were Tuesday night?” Hank asked the young man.

“I was out.”

“You want to expand on that.”

“I was on a date.”

“Okay,” as Hank leans against the table in the interrogation room, “what’s her name?”

“Monique, what are you trying to find?”

~~  
While Hank was interrogating Ioan Cowan, Atwater and Burgess were serving a search warrant on the Hermann household to search the area that Ioan was living in. Cindy was livid as she opened the door for the officers. As she stormed off, she pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

~~  
After a few hours, Ioan finally explained that yes, he had dated the first victim and that he had been searching for her killer ever since. He goes into detail about what he had found and that he had stumbled upon Monique one evening and because she fit the description, he asked her out to make sure she had someone walking her off the L. He had never expected to fall in love with her. 

As Hank walked out, Hailey called to him, “Boss you have a visitor.”

Hank stopped as he looked at his closed office door, and turned back to Hailey. “Who is it?”

Hailey shook her head and grabbed her jacket, “I got a thing that,” as she quickly exits. 

Hank opens the door to see Laura sitting at his desk. She is dressed in one of her tailored suits and does not look happy. “Laura?”

“Did you honestly think you could interrogate my friend’s nephew and me not find out?”

“Laura he is a suspect.”

“He is a victim, whose girlfriend was murdered. Ioan had an alibi in DC. After she died the cops did nothing to find the killer, Ioan heard about the murders here, so he transferred.” Shaking her head she stood up, “If you had done some research,” as she tosses a file onto his desk.

Hank moved around the desk letting his hand touch her hips and waist as he moved to his chair. Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap, she adjusted herself as she brushed against his holster. “Now tell me what this is about,” as he grabs the file and leans back.

“Why would you even think that Ioan was involved in this? He hasn’t even been in town long enough,” as she tried to maintain her composure.

“Okay, well we already cleared him,” as he turns her to him. “Laura it’s my job to check every lead.”

Feeling defeated she turned, “Cindy called and I”

“Laura my job is to protect the city. As much as I appreciate you coming down, and I love your intensity, but” as he pulls her down to him. Damn he loved the taste of her. 

Laura’s hands ran along his chest and around his neck. She deepened this kiss and moaned as he responded. Hank lifted her up and sat her on his desk. He was not sure what was happening until he felt her hands had unfastened his pants and were shoving his pants down. He bit at her neck and was doing things he had only dreamed of doing to her. When they both finished, Laura panted and slid off the desk. “Well that was unexpected,” as she readjusts her clothes. 

Pulling up his pants and tucking his shirt in, “It’s crossed my mind a time or two?”

“Oh? With me or just any woman?”

“Laura don’t go there,” as his tone changed.

Slipping her feet back in her heels, “you know I’m teasing,” as she nips at his lip. “I hope we can have this conversation again this evening.” Laura grabs her purse, slips by him, and opens the door. 

~~  
When Laura walked out Jay, Adam and Kevin were all at their desks. It was obvious they had heard everything that had just happened. Laura was unfazed by their stares. Hank walked out and watched her. He noticed the sway of her hips as she moved. Turning to the other three detectives, he saw that they were watching her just as he had. As much as he wanted to be jealous, he knew she was doing it for his benefit. 

“If you are all done watching Laura leave,” he asked them. He knew they had heard them; he was not going to apologize. 

“Sir, we just got a new lead. The information that Ioan provided us with,” as Jay stands to show his boss and followed Hank back into the office where the desks papers were strewn all over. “You know, I’ll just let you look this over,” as he handed the folder to Hank and turned away.

~~  
As the Intelligence Team arrests the real “Avenger,” Chicago is able to rest. Hank checks in with Cindy and Christopher to make sure that Ioan is okay. 

“Thank you Hank,” as Cindy hugs him. 

“Yeah, well I’m glad everything turned out.”

“Um, Hank,” Christopher interrupts. “I want to thank you,” as he pulls Hank to the side. “Cindy can get a little emotional when it comes to her family and well”

“It’s not a problem,” as he pats the man on the shoulder. “I need to get home, Laura will have dinner.”

“Yeah, well good luck on that front,” Hermann responds.

“Am I missing something i don’t know?”

“No, she’s great; I mean I’m sure she has changed a lot over the years. I just remember the shit she did to please her old man. Always followed the rules. She didn’t go to Prom or any dances because she didn’t want anybody to think ‘anything’ happened.”

“Okay.”

“I guess I’m just surprised she moved so fast with you.”

Hank thought about what he said and he had to wonder about Laura’s past. They had never really talked about past lovers and in all honesty, he did not need to know. “Well I should go,” as he shakes the other man’s hand.

~~  
At home, the kids had fallen asleep in the loft; Laura was in her office working and had not come out. Walking through the house it seemed odd. He would never just come home to a house so quiet. Finding Laura at her computer, “Hey everything okay?”

Looking up at him, “Yes, I heard you got the bad guy.”

“Yeah, we got some leads that finally panned out. So kids are asleep upstairs, you are working, what’s going on?”

“Well, I just got offered the department chair position at the university. I have heard from multiple people that the man in my life is going to propose, my birthday is this weekend, the Holidays are about to begin and I’m feeling a little lost.”

Hank walks into the office and leans against the desk, “How do you feel lost?”

Laura looked up at him with her eyes welling up, “I’ve always relied only on me to get things done, and now with you I feel like I’m not sure of who I am.”

“You’re the same beautiful intelligent woman I met this summer at the university. I think,” As he take her hand to get her to stand and pulls her into his arms, “we should go out for dinner this weekend, just the two of us, celebrate your promotion, your birthday and anything else we want to celebrate. I’m not going anywhere.”

Looking up into his eyes, “I love you Hank.”

“I love you to,” as he leans down and kisses her.


End file.
